


Talking in the Dark (#47 Guess)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal comes back to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking in the Dark (#47 Guess)

Neal heard something shift in the dark. “Who’s there?”

“Take a guess,” came a deep voice from the shadows. It was a voice he’d been expecting for years.

“Hello, Peter.”

“Caffrey.”

“Caffrey. You used to call me Neal.”

“That was many years and a couple of world tours ago.” Peter stepped into the green light of the exit sign. “When I heard you were back I couldn’t believe it. I didn’t think even you’d have the balls to set foot in New York again.”

“It wasn’t exactly my idea. So, are you going to arrest me?”

“I don’t know. Guess.”


End file.
